


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Medic enjoys some new clothes and acts slutty for Heavy (filled for a request on Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

It had been difficult to get the nurse’s outfit delivered. He’d had to go through three different companies, two aliases and set up an entirely separate bank account to handle the transaction. Administration probably still caught wind of it, but who were they to deny an older man his slightly twisted pleasures?

The dress fit like a dream. White latex that clung to his body, over the elbow red latex gloves to match. The red thigh-high boots had to be custom made, but they too fit perfectly. What he found most exciting however, was the collar. Standing in the mirror, he watched as how the d-ring set into the front bobbed when he swallowed. In his hands he wrung a narrow leather leash. Doing so made the latex of his gloves creak and he let out a soft moan at the sound. 

_Yes, this will definitely do_.

He allowed himself a final wink in the mirror before straightening his hat and striding authoritatively out of the door. Heavy, who was seated reading near the desk in the Infirmary, made the mistake of glancing up. After a moment, he shut the book decisively, taking off the little glasses resting on his nose and folding them neatly. Without a word, he beckoned Medic over. Medic bit his lip in anticipation and sashayed slowly over, relishing the click of his heels on the tiles.

“What is this?” Heavy asked, running a hand lewdly up Medic’s latex-clothed side. He shivered and before answering, straddled Heavy’s lap and rested his wrists on the taller man’s shoulders. He wasn’t wearing anything under the dress and he could feel Heavy’s cock begin to swell in his pants.

“Just a little fun, liebe.”

Heavy’s eyes roamed appreciatively over the doctor’s scantily clad form. After a moment, he forced his hands to settle lightly on Medic’s upper arms. 

“Is…Is this what you were telling me about the other day? That thing we discussed?”

“The very same.”

“Safe word is still “bonesaw” yes?”

“Yes. I have this as well” Medic replied, producing a small buzzer with a flourish. He had no hopes of using it, but it was a good insurance policy to have. As they had discussed previously, Heavy immediately settled into his role. Seeing the no-nonse expression and unbridled lust flood onto his face made Medic quake in his lap. Testing the waters, Medic bit his lip shyly and looked down with as much innocence as he could muster when feeling another man’s cock hardening up beside his own.

“I’ve been ever so naughty, Misha.”

“How naughty? What has little slut done this time?” The insult was acid to Medic’s ears, but electricity to his core. Medic pouted and made a show of avoiding Heavy’s eyes as he invented something.

“I touched Sascha.”

It was unclear how much of Heavy’s growl in reply was false rage. His hands instantly moved to grip Medic’s wrists in a painful iron grasp; Medic couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him, part shock and part pleasure at the friction that motion caused at the head of his now-hard cock.

“Stupid boy-I am going to punish you for this.”

“Please, Misha! I’ve been so bad-”

Medic’s speech was cut off by an immediate and sharp slap to his face. He hissed as he felt his jaw begin to sting and heat up, cock twitching with interest. Heavy seemed to notice then how hard Medic was and a sly look came onto his face a he slowly and easily gave a lazy roll of his hips, eliciting a wanton moan from the man straddling his lap.

“Oh, do you like that, little slut?” Heavy crooned, leaning up to bite hard on the side of Medic’s neck. His response was another disjointed moan and erratic shudder of his hips. He was distantly aware of Heavy taking the leather leash from his hand and clipping it to the collar around his neck. 

 Heavy wanted to smile, to show how much he was enjoying this, but he did as best as he could to stay in character and so remained stone faced as he rose from the chair, dumping Medic off of his lap and onto the floor with an indignant squawk. He shivered as the cold tiles pressed into his side, and when he saw Heavy towering over him. He felt himself being appraised by those lust-ridden eyes before Heavy tsked and began walking towards the examination table. Shame flooded into Medic’s gut when he felt himself being wrenched onto his hands and knees by the leash attached to his collar. Instinctively, he stalled.

The way he caught himself painfully on the heels of his hands was also instinctive when another. harder tug on the leash dragged him forwards. Taking the hint, Medic crawled, head down, to wait patiently by Heavy’s heel. His cock ached, hot and turgid, tenting the latex between his legs.

“On the table, slut.”

With some difficulty, Medic did as he was bid, moaning when Heavy’s hand reached up to grope at his ass. After a moment, he felt his head being pushed down onto the steel surface of the table. Heavy said nothing as he moved to the front and unfastened the leather straps from the side, tying them painfully tight around Medic’s wrists and grunting with satisfaction when a swat to his backside proved Medic was unable to move, or rise from his position of subordinance. 

“Ah, Misha, please-”

“Please what? Why should little slut be asking for anything when he has been so bad?”

Medic moaned in frustration, the steel muffling his sounds. To try and illustrate his point, he leant back on his knees a little more presenting his latex-clad ass to Heavy.

“Please fuck me Misha.”

Heavy swallowed, the sight of the doctor coming so easily undone and asking so politely for what he wanted nearly making him break character. In reply, Heavy rolled up the short skirt of the dress, whistling lowly at the beautiful sight of Medic’s rosy ass. His hole already glistened in the harsh light; he’d taken some time to prepare himself earlier. Firmly but carefully, Heavy reached forwards and slid his middle finger into Medic’s ass, relishing the broken cry that earned. 

He wasted no time in any more stretching, instead setting an immediately punishing and vicious pace that had Medic quaking and moaning in seconds, thighs trembling as his cock pulsed painfully.

“Very well, little slut. Will kill two birds with one stone.” Heavy said matter of factly, still fingering Medic’s ass with fervor. He made a few more thrusts of his finger before adding another and leaning down to whisper in Medic’s ear:

“I am going to fuck you so hard I will not need to punish you later.”

And, always a man of his word, he did.


End file.
